A graphite film is a material particularly excellent in high thermal conductivity, and is therefore widely used in, for example, electronic parts to take advantage of its characteristics.
As methods for producing a commercially-available highly thermal conductive graphite film, an expanding method in which expanded graphite is rolled into a sheet and a polymer pyrolysis method in which pyrolysis (carbonization) of a polymer film and then graphitization are performed are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing a graphite film by utilizing a polymer pyrolysis method, in which a polymer film is wound around a cylindrical graphitic carbon core and heated at 1800° C. or higher in an inert gas or a vacuum.